


[Podfic] Marriage by QueenandLeonhardt

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Relationship, mentions of domestic abuse, not Keith or Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Keith gets to learn that even Shiro has had some parts of his past he doesn’t like remembering.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Marriage by QueenandLeonhardt

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to QueenandLeonhardt for allowing me to podfic their work!

[ ](https://imgur.com/ZQiPoyx)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/-LmVA07Izu8)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [5.22mb/0:06:05]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rulpnwbwvr9qfxf/Marriage_by_QueenandLeonhardt_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [5.22mb/0:06:05]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oOEXIkvJH514iynHY7rKd89LjDAOx3SZ)
  * Soundcloud:  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
